


Tilted, or, The empty space where his brain once was

by Fuckingstalememe



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Disassociation, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Josh Dun is a Sweetheart, M/M, Tour Bus, Touring, its like part vent fic part fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckingstalememe/pseuds/Fuckingstalememe
Summary: Tyler is disassociating, Josh is helping, i am sad.





	Tilted, or, The empty space where his brain once was

**Author's Note:**

> this probably make no sense, i wrote like half of it and edited after my sleeping pills hit so im like half awake but thats okay.

Tilted. The world is titled. Not in like the normal, on its axis tilted, like he is standing still and it feels like he is spinning. He can’t touch anything. He can’t grab anything. At least it feels like that. Nothing is real. Everything is shaking and time isn’t even working. Right now he is sat in the back of the bus but in a little bit,Tyler has to go to soundcheck. There are people everywhere, but soon they will all be in the arena. It took forever for Tyler to find a spot here there was a little chance of people find him. He finally ended up it an empty cupboard in the back back of the bus. Just him and a blanket. He knows he can function but he really can’t. He can go through the motions of soundcheck, and getting ready for and play the show, pushing through the feeling of his limbs pushing through air and his head throbbingly empty. But it's not the same. He knows the crew and the fans and josh will know. They are good at picking up when he’s not there The world is still tilting. Time still isn’t working. He is still spinning. How the fuck do people work? Jesus who designed this cupboard, it so so pointless. Tyler fits perfectly in the cupboard, covered with his softest blanket like why would it be the perfect space for him like oohh we need to make sure that Tyler Joseph can fit perfectly into this random cabinet in this random tour bus. He doesn’t know if he is crying or not. Probably. Why is he so emotional? Why are people programmed to cry like this? Is this normal? Do normal people do this? Is this even like a thing at all? How long has he even been in this cupboard? Are people looking for him? Is this even a real thing happening? His mind is melting. No, his mind is gone. His mind is gone and his head is empty. He can feel the space inside, nothing is there. It's just so fucking frustrating. He knows that this is really and that this is happening but man it doesn’t seem this way. How the fuck could this really be happening when this feels so much like a fucking dream. How the hell is he going to stop this.   
*THERE IS A SUDDEN KNOCK ON THE CUPBOARD DOOR, WHAT LUCK! IT'S ALMOST LIKE THIS IS A FICTIONAL STORY!*   
“Tyler, are you in the cabinet?” a voice floats through the wood into the small space, through Tyler’s ears and into the empty space that was once his brain. Tyler mutters what he assumes are words and hopes that his band mate knows what he means. He pinches his eyes closed as the cabinet door opens, letting in the bright sunlight, angled low through the bus window to hit Tyler right in the eyes where he is on the floor. “Hey. Can you look at me, Hon.” Josh has squatted down, orange hair glowing in the sun, a halo forming with the unruly curls. He gently presses his hand against the singer's cheek causing him to jolt with the unexpected sensation of such a real thing coming in contact with his skin. “We’ve been looking for you for like forty minutes, sweetheart. I was worried you had run off. Hoped you hadn’t gotten lost in the city.” that has happened before, Tyler pulling on one of Josh’s old sweatshirts no one would notice and a cheap pair of sunglasses and running away into whatever random city they’d happen to be in that day, hoping not get noticed by a fan or the press. It was always Josh that found him. It was always josh that brought him back to where he was supposed to be. It will always be josh to find him and bring him back to where he is supposed to be. To the right place, to the right time. Josh will always be there for him, wherever they are. Even when he is across the country or across the world, he will always be there for Tyler. This is what brings him back. Knowing that he will be there forever. Knowing that he is here right now, for him, no one else. Josh. josh. Josh. Josh. “Josh. Josh.” it comes out soft and needy but it is exactly what is needed. Josh pulls his… Tyler (shut up) into his lap and holds him tightly to his body. The smaller automatically pulls himself into a tight ball, hands forming fists around the soft fabric of a shirt that once, long ago,was his. Kisses soon freckle his face before he is lifted up and carried across the tour bus. “Listen my sweet chili flake, we are going to go and get changed, don’t worry i did soundcheck myself and i was only little bit mad, and then my lovely gordita we will go backstage and listen to our friend play some great music, then we, my precious chair, will go and i know how hard this will be but we, you and i my amazing cashew nut will go and play even greater music for our adoring fans that are 1,000,000% real, i swear. Okay sweet chex?” Tyler had started giggling somewhere around the third face kiss and by now he was full out laughing at the sweet nicknames Josh had made. “Okay my babushka, on one promise.” Josh looked completely serious, nodding along to what Tyler was saying. “When we get done you take me back to the hotel and…” he leans in and whispers some quite unsavory things to his drummer before giggling some more and bolting out the doors and sprinting to the arena doors, leaving a blushing josh stuck in the doorway to the bus. The empty space in Tyler's head was once again full of beautiful words ready to spread to the world until his brain leaves his head again and time disappears leaving him for Joshua to save.

**Author's Note:**

> okay the end i hope you liked it i have to go to sleep cause i get to see my best friend tomorrow after like a long time which means getting up early okay bye ily stay alive.


End file.
